


Together, We'll Walk This Path

by itbeajen



Series: New Save File [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Reincarnation, Romance, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Prompt: I meet and fall in love with you in every lifetime at the same age but your age is always different so it never works out and for the first time I’m meeting you when we’re the same age and I’m horrified that I might fuck this upSometimes, all you need was reassurance from the person you love the most.





	Together, We'll Walk This Path

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

It wasn’t your voice nor was it the smile on your face that made you so easily recognizable to Nobunaga. Nor was it your personality or your appearance. There were always slight variables that made you different from the previous you, but your eyes and the  _ way _ you would call her name - those were the things that stood out to her the most. She never failed to notice the brightness and the eagerness that burned brightly behind the timid and shy nature that seemed to be innate in all of your reincarnations. She never failed to find her heart beating rapidly regardless of how much older of younger you. With just one breath, one simple call of her name, Nobunaga felt her blood rush and her heart soar from just that one call alone. 

 

Now, she sits before you as you awkwardly fiddled your thumbs together. It was strange, but in a good way. She loved the way you were both finally in the same situation, one in which both of you were the same age and going through the same struggles as a graduating college student, and she loved the way you still found it weird that this time  _ you _ weren’t the one that was consoling her as she panicked over her future.

 

Instead, you both just kind of panicked together.

 

Regardless, she leaned against her armrest in amusement as you continued to ramble on. There was something fascinatingly adorable with the way your eyes flickered from her gaze to Nobunaga’s foot that was idly draped across her lap. Your hands and fingers couldn’t seem to figure out if they wanted to trace idle circles all over the smooth skin of her legs or be respectful and keep them gently rested against them. 

 

And your voice. It was so much nicer now that it wasn’t laced with the youth of an innocent childhood, or plagued with the exhaustion of adulthood. It was somewhere in between, somewhere in between fear and excitement, and Nobunaga couldn’t help but smirk as she noticed the way your tongue swiped over your lips and she drawled, “How cute.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“You,” Nobunaga nodded her head in your direction. Her arms drop to her side as she uses her legs as leverage to pull herself closer to you. She’s almost on your lap, almost, but not quite, and she softly teased, “You’re so cute when you talk about everything that’s on your mind.”

 

“I- You-” you struggled to find words and mumbled, “Were you even  _ listening, _ Nobu?”

 

“Of course, babe,” Nobunaga purposely teased out the ‘babe’, knowing how it always - without fail - brought a beautiful shade of pink across your cheeks, highlighting your pleasant appearance more than it should be allowed to and blinding Nobunaga’s vision from everything that wasn’t  **you.** She chuckled and gently cupped your cheeks with her hands and whispered, “Don’t worry about everything so much.”

 

“How can I  _ not _ worry? This is the first time in like, several lifetimes? Ever? Have we-” you paused and you muttered, “Have we ever even been the same age? I always feel like at least one of us were well off to begin with so we’d never have to worry about money or living situations and-”

 

“It’s not like we do now.”

 

“No, well,” you hesitated and pouted, “That’s because you’re rich!”

 

Nobunaga laughed. It was genuine and unrestrained, the kind that showed off her pearly whites and proudly displayed her smirk to the world. It was the kind of laughter fit for the Conqueror. She calms herself and tilted her head slightly as you just stared at her with slight awe in your eyes. Nobunaga’s smirk softens to a smile and she continued, “We’ll be okay.”

 

“You always say that,” you rolled your eyes at her. One hand gently touches her leg and you feel her muscles twitch at your touch, while your other gently cups the hand that holds your face. You lean into her touch and you softly mumbled, “But you always seem to be right.”

 

“Of course I am,” Nobunaga proudly laughed and then asked, “Do you doubt me?”

 

“At times.”

 

“But when have I ever been  _ wrong _ ?” 

 

Nobunaga sees the way you look at her. It was  _ that _ look. The expression that clearly showed that you knew  **all** of the times that she’s been wrong and Nobunaga shrugs nonchalantly. In return, you just laugh it off. 

 

There was an amiable silence between the two of you, but it’s broken as soon as Nobunaga gently squishes your cheeks, eliciting a startled gasp and squeak from you. There’s a proud smile on her face and she confidently declared, “Things will be fine.”

 

“Because you said so?”

 

“Because I  _ know _ so. Just because one of us is not already successful means only one thing!” She dramatically paused, before taking in a deep breath and continuing, “We become successful together!”

 

“Eh?”

 

“Shush, [Name],” Nobunaga quickly shushed you and continued, “This is our first time living our lives together, and not apart. I did not meet you when you were already halfway done with your life, nor did I meet you when you were barely able to walk and I, too old to be with you properly. This time, we are at the same starting place.”

 

“Nobunaga…”

 

Nobunaga nearly lost her breath at the way you gently whispered her name, but she doesn’t let the small outburst of fond affection stop her in her monologue and she continued, albeit with a slight pause, “... Together, we’ll take a hold on our lives and create our own path. We will paint it how we wish and we will do it together, one step at a time.”

 

“But what if you leave me be-”

 

“I’ll wait, you fool,” Nobunaga squished your cheeks, preventing you from finishing your sentence. As her pressure lightened, her smirk slowly dissipated into a small smile and she admitted, “It matters not how many years may pass, nor how many jobs we must take on, we will get through it all together.”

 

She paused. Her hands gently slipped down your neck and you feel the warmth behind your neck and suddenly you’re pulled against her. It was an awkward hug, after all her knees were against your chest and you were suddenly jerked forward, but you felt the quick brush of her lips against your forehead before she pulled away and she chuckled, “So stop overthinking things.”

 

“I was being realistic.”

 

“You will be fine.  **We** will be fine. After all, we have the rest of our lives to spend together, it will not be the end here.” Nobunaga’s words were filled with confidence and determination, and they burned like fire in her gaze. It made you dizzy with awe and left you breathless with just how admirable she is. No amount of reincarnations could get rid of her noble lineage nor could it overshadow or diminish her confidence. She noticed the brightness in your eyes as they filled with confidence and determination. It was a reflection of her own, no - they shone brighter than hers. After all, ever since you guys first met, it has always been you who had kept the both of you grounded, regardless of how insecure and worried you were. You were her rock, her light, and the love of her life. She sighed fondly, causing you to tilt your head slightly. It was just enough for your forehead to graze against hers, and you immediately nuzzled your forehead against hers and she softly whispered, “We have the rest of this life together, no matter the hardships… let’s just enjoy them together, yeah [Name]?”

 

She didn’t have to look to know the answer. She could tell from the way your lips smiled against her own. 

 

_ Yes. _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this series took me so long to get back to. I finally have time now that finals have graduated and I have a dead period between now and my graduation ceremony, so let's see how many I can get done before my life gets picked up by a whirlwind of confusion.


End file.
